Pavane pour ma infante defunte
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Multichapter alternate universe. Lucy is dead. Sweeney comes home to find Mrs. Lovett and his 2 daughters Abigale and Johanna. Abigale is Nellie's, while Johanna is Lucy's. They discover their parents fate. Sweeney wants a revenge, and a family. Review?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't know EXACTLY where i'm going with this

_**Authors Note: I don't know EXACTLY where i'm going with this. It's Definetly AU so Sweeney's OCC. Um...yeah, if you need help just reread the summary. Enjoy and please REVIEW!! so that i'm inspired to keep going! **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me...oh wait I OWN ABIGALE HA! umm Okay so that's it. The title comes from the song Pavane Pour Une Infante Defunte (Pavane for a dead princess) And doesn't belong to me. okay. **_

**Pavane pour ma infante defunte**

**Chapter One: Rose of Battle**

"**Beauty grown sad with its eternity,**

**Made you of us, and of the dim grey sea.**

**Our long ships loose thought-wooven sails and wait,**

**For god has bid them share an equale fate."**

_**-from **__**The Rose of Battle, **__** W.B. Yeats. **_

I walked into the shop that day. Expecting to see Lucy, and a grown Johanna. But instead it was empty.

There were no customers, no Lucy, no Johanna like I had expected. At least not quite yet.

A shrill voice came from the parlor of the little house, "mum! The door opened." The voice called.

"Could you tell them we're closed?" Another voice called back. "Thank you dearie." Came a third.

The girl who waltzed out, stepped back at my figure in the doorway. Her brown curls floating past her shoulders.

Her chocolate eyes set on mine...her mouth slightly parted, and her milky pale skin glowed in the light.

She didn't shoo me out. "You look familiar." She said. "Wot's your name?" She asked, keeping her eye on me, but not moving closer.

Before I could answer, the door opened, hitting my back. I moved aside, to let in a hyper blonde.

Johanna. Those were my only thoughts. "Abi, who's this?" She asked...stepping away from me and toward Abi.

Abigale. Was this Abigale? Thoughts in my mind raced. My eyes darting back and fourth from the light haired girl, to the dark haired one.

"He looks awfully familiar..." The dark haired one said to the blonde. I wasn't sure of their names yet.

"He does." "You have similiar noses..." The blonde observed, looking at the brunette, who's hands immediatly went up to her nose.

"You have smiliar jaw lines..." The brunette told the blonde. The two girls stood staring at the man for a moment.

"Wot's going on?" A woman came out of the parlor. Her black dress trailing behind her, book in her hands.

Our eyes met for a breif second. "Benjamin." She squeezed out. Both the girls hid behind her, scared of what to do. What to say.

I said nothing at this. "Benjamin." She tried again. I knew she knew, we knew each other all to well.

I glanced at Abigale, who now stood protectivly in front of Johanna. "Johanna. Abigale." I whispered.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked. "Poisoned herself. Both my girls know that...she's not here anymore Be--Mr. Barker." She finished.

"Raped by the judge." She continued. "Then took aresnic. I'm sorry. I couldn't be there. I had both of them to look after."' She looked down.

"Judge?" I asked. "Wanted the girls too...but in a technical way they are both blood related to me." She sighed deeply.

"Can we continue this conversation in the parlor?" I asked. It made more sense than in the doorway. Not that sense was my

first priority. Nor was sanity...but I didn't want my girls glaring at me while I was standing there. "'Course." She replyed.

She led both the ladies into the parlor, I trailed after them. I couldn't stop looking at them. "Abigale. Johanna" I whispered.

"How does he know our names?" Johanna asks, sitting very close to Abigale and Mrs. Lovett.

"I think...you two should leave...while we discuss this...and then come back in...alright?" She asked.

The two girls looked at eachother, before standing up, and walking out of the room without another question.

"How are you here?" She asked, her eyes focussed on my stiff face. "When did you come back?" I asked, my eyes fixed on her hazel ones.

"I've been back long enough to know about Lucy...about Johanna...your daughter." She looked up at me.

"When did you come back?" I asked again. "I came back...when I heard a certain Benjamin Barker was shipped to Australia." She responded.

"You were gone, but when I got here...you had a daughter...and a pretty wife...she didn't know who I was...of course." She averted her eyes.

"What happenned after that?" I questioned her, searching for her lost eyes. "Judge invited her to a party. Got raped. Poisoned herself. Died."

"Abigale. She's one year older than Johanna." He stated, looking to see if he was right. "Yes. She is." she paused.

"They're both beautiful girls." She finished. "What happenned with you?" She asked me. Her eyes finding mine again.

"Rescued by a sailor...escaped from Australia. Came home...find out that my wife poisoned herself..." I stopped midway...

"Met my two already grown daughters...wished I could turn back time...nothing much you?" I finished it sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say between sobs. "We should call the girls back in...we have much explaining to do." She forced a smile.

She stood up, and walked over to the doorway, "okay, we have a lot of talking to do..." She called both of them back in.

Still a little shaken up, they sat down on the couch across from me, studying my face carefully.

"This is your father." She said upon sitting down. "Both of us?" Abigale asked for an absolutly stunned Johanna.

"Here we go...this is a long story...and no happy endings either..." She murmered the last part. "We'll tell it together." I stated surely.

"Alright. Abi, you know you're one year over than Johanna." She started. "Of course, mum." Abigale answered locking eyes with me.

I decided to do this my own way. "I had a childhood love...wasn't really childhood, all the way up until I was at least nineteen...

She was a beautiful girl...stunning...and rare. I had a little girl with her, but once her baby was born, she ran away from home..." my voice

trailed off. "Where'd she go?" Johanna asked, her shimmering blue eyes looking up at my dark ones.

"I never found out...she took the baby with her...my whole world fell apart...I don't remember why she ran away...

But I was sure I'd never see her again." I paused, looking up down at the floor. "And then...I met another woman...

beautiful and stunning..." I stopped, I knew I said we'd tell the story together...so I looked over at Mrs. Lovett, and gave her a vague nod.

"And they got happily married and had another daughter. Unfortunetley, shortly after her birth...he got shipped to australia on a false charge

by the worse judge in the world...who wanted his wife for his own...so he called her over to his house..."

"AND HE RAPED HER! THAT'S LUCY...THE WOMAN YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!!" Johanna shouted...interupting.

"You seem to know the rest of the story..." Mrs. Lovett's eyes went downcast. I looked over at her sadly.

"That woman was your mother, Johanna, and the one who ran away was yours, Abigale. And your both mine..." I sighed.

"So I'm not really related to her?" Abigale looked over at Mrs. Lovett. "Abi, she's the one who ran away." Johanna said calmly.

"Oh." Abigale shrunk down in her seat...looking a bit scared. "Time for bed..." Mrs. Lovett's voice awoke everybody from their thoughts.

In unison, both the girls walked off to their room, leaving Mrs. Lovett and I sitting in the parlor in a deep silence.

"Nellie." I whispered. She lifted her tear filled eyes from the floor. "Why?" She knew what I was asking, why did she run away?

"The judge wanted my child. We weren't married Benny." She let her tears fall. "You shattered me..." my voice faded away.

"I know. I'm sorry." She let some more tears fall. "Two beautiful woman...who allowed me to call the mine...they both bring beautiful

children into the world...and then disappear without a trace. I come home after fifteen years to find my two daughters...

the ones I never got to watch grow up. I come home to find my wife dead...and the girl I was in love with here." I scoffed.

Mrs. Lovett reached and pulled all the pins out of hair, and laid down on the couch. "Love is no fairytale." She reminded me.

I didn't know what I wanted at the moment. I didn't know if I wanted to cry...if I wanted to go somewhere far away. If I wanted to...

go up to my girls and hug them. "We could give a family another shot..." She suggested, scared of my reaction.

"We'll try..." I looked over at Nellie. Her hair cascading down her back, her eyes full of tears.

"Once upon a time London was a beautiful place." She let a tear fall walking over to me. I slid my hand around her shoulders,

reminding us both of how it used to be. "So this is our fate...better make the best of it." I smiled at the last part.

The corners of her mouth turned up a little. "What did you think happenned to me and Abi?" She asked me.

I pulled her in closer, "I thought...you'd died...and I'd have to write a pavane pour ma infante defunte" I smiled at the last part.

"Your princesses aren't dead...our fates are twisted...but we're still here with them." I looked into her eyes,

swimming with saddness. "The past is always behind us, love." I reminded her. "And revenge is always in our minds..."She sighed deeply.

"Now I remember why I fell for you..." He smiled. "Let's try again..." She cried onto my shoulder.

"To what, have a life? Or write our pavane?" I asked playfully. "Relive our fates...let's hope we never get to the pavane's" She returned my smile.

This was our chance at a new life...a new fate...for us, and our daughter...s...I looked out the window to see the gloomy London...The beautiful

always suffer a horrible fate...I laughed inside at this thought. Then imaged Abigale's eyes and Johanna's hair...and smile...I'd never seen her smile.

I decided it was worth a shot...though revenge was fresh on my mind.

_End note: First chapter...crappy I know, it'll get better. Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Isn't the authors note your favorite part of the whole story

**Authors Note: Isn't the authors note your favorite part of the whole story? Where the author blabbers on and on and on about nothing...in hoping that their readers show some sympathy or leave a nice review? Where the author takes their time to tell you why they haven't updated...and that none of this belongs to them? Yeah, I know right, it's my favorite part haha. **

**Disclaimer: (oo yay) Sweeney Todd does not belong to me, no matter how many times I wish on 11:11 or on a billion stars. Um...but Abigale is mine. The song quote in the beginning isn't mine either. It belongs to the song **_**Mad World**_** By **_**Michael Andrews. **_

**Chapter Two:**

**Forgotten World **

"**All around me are familiar faces...**

**worn out places...worn out faces...**

**Bright and early for the daily races,**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere." **

**-Mad World, Michael Andrews**

_Johanna's Point Of View_

From the day he walked in I noticed he was familiar. Abi noticed too, but I saw the resemblence we had.

And when mum muttered the name quietly, I could swear that in that instance something big had happenned.

Something that would change our lives forever. So this man...Sweeney Todd...also known as my father has aparently returned from Australia.

Where he was sent on a false sentance by the 'evil' Judge Turpin...I understand that much...now Abigale...

'Mum,' Mrs. Lovett had Abigale a year before me...and then she ran away because the Judge threatened to take the baby and send her to Bedlam.

And then...my heart broken father finds me mum...marries her and then they have me...and the the Judge decides he wants my mum for his own.

So he sends my father on that false charge, invites my mum to a party, and then rapes her. I make a face just thinking about this.

My mum can't take it anymore, so she takes poison. Mrs. Lovett comes back...after she hears about my father being sent away.

She finds that my mum has poisoned herself...and died...and that the judge wanted to take me. So she takes care of us both.

"JOHANNA" A voice awakes me from my thoughts. I blink, face to face with Abi. "Johanna, are you okay?" She sits on the foot of my bed.

She waves her hand in my face, and I laugh. "Johanna are ya thinking about yesterday?" She asks me. "Yeah..." I reply dazed.

"Does that mean we're supposed to call him father?" She asks laughing. I let out a small smile. She leans over and tickles me, so I laugh harder.

"Come on, it's a beautiful day out...perhaps mum will let us go to the park." I thought about this...mum...

"Abi, she's your mum, but wot do I call her?" I looked at her, very confused. "Keep callin' her mum...she did raise you after all..." She replied.

"GET DRESSED!" She shouted, and hit me with a pillow. I let the grin on my face show...before returniing her a hit in the head.

Abi always made me feel better. After lacing up our corsets, and fixing our hair, we stepped out into the kitchen where mum and 'father' sat.

Their eyes were focused on their cups of tea. "Good morning..." Abigale was first to talk...as always. "Morning..." Mum says into her tea.

"There's breakfast on the table..." She chimes in looking up at us...and giving us a warm smile. "Thanks." I say and walk toward the food.

"Perhaps we can all go to the park today..." Abigale smiles and picks up a piece of toast. I give her a nod, and look back at mum and dad.

He's muttering something about the judge, and mum is trying to calm him down.

"Perhaps we should take Abi's suggestion and go to the park." She suggests. "All of us." I say surprising myself.

"Sure...spend some quality time with my all ready grown up daughters..." He added sarcastically with a deep sigh.

Abi roles her eyes and walks over to him. "You haven't missed much really." She tries to sarcastically comfort him...

I can't help but to smile, Abi's sarcasm is added to everything she says...it's one of her many free offers when you become her friend.

She looks over at me. I smile, walk over and say... "No matter how old we are, we'll ALWAYS be your little girls for you."

A small smile tugs at the corner of this lips, and he let's it show. "Always." Abi adds. "So? You wanna come?" Mum chimes in happily.

She gives him a smile, and whispers, "new life...get to know your daughters come on..." She pushes like a nagging wife.

He finally gives in and nods his head, obviously preoccupied with something else. "I'm sorry." He states sighing deeply.

"For what love?" Mum walks over to him, and slips an arm around his shoulder. "I dunno not being there, I guess." He mumbles.

"But that's not your fault. It's that son-of-a-bitch's fault." She shruggs, and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"Everytime I come close to having a family, the takes it away from me..." He says rather annoyed. "Well, here's a new chance." Abi beams.

"Yeah, you have us...we could be a proper family." I nod my head hoping I said the right thing. He lets out yet another weak smile.

"I come back...to find the two daughters I had never seen in my life grown up, and beautiful...I would have loved to be there to

watch you grow up." The small smile grows into a bigger one. "Hmph, well you wouldn't have wanted to see them fuss. Trust me." Mum laughs.

"I have photo albums..." She says when she's fininished with her light chuckle. "May I see them?" He asks quietly, eyes darting to all of us.

Mum nods, and walks out of the room. "You have your mother's hair." He says sadly to me. "And you have your mother's eyes." He says to Abi.

With this compliment, her hazel eyes sparkle brighter. "Not to mention her sense of humor." He adds, giving Abi a chance to grin from ear to ear.

Mum returns with a few books with dusty covers. "Here yah go...they go in order, first year, second, thrid and so on." She hands them to him.

He brushes the dust lightly off the cover, and let's his fingers linger on the cover. He opens it, to reveal a picture of me and Abi.

Abi looks older...but then again she is older. She's squeezing a teddy bear in her hand, and I'm looking at the camera scared.

The next picture was obviously taken between shots. Abi's trying to flatten out her dress, and I'm pulling on her hair.

Mum's in the next one with us. We sit in a field of daisies, as Abi tugs on Mum's hand, wanting to go the other direction.

I don't look like I want to be there. I'm curled up tightly in mum's arms, letting her protect me. But I have to admit it's a beautiful picture.

Especially of her. Her long auburn curls blew in the light summer breeze, and her hazel eyes staring directly at the camera.

"Nellie..." He says off in another world. "You look absolutly stunning here." She smiles widely, and says, "I'm flattered."

He keeps flipping through the pages, taking time to look at each one, until we reach the second to last page, where we're both fourteen.

The picture was taken not far from here. I think this was an inbetween shot too. All three of us are laughing at something...

I think hard trying to remember exactly what was so funny. But I can't remember, I suppose sometime it's best to wonder.

As father prepares to close the book, several older photographs drop out. Mum hastily drops onto her hands and knees to pick them up.

She gathers them quickly and holds them close to her chest. "Heh, old photos." She murmurs, hoping he didn't get a glance of them.

"I hadn't seen these before mum..." Abi says suppisiously. "Me neither." I say with a glint of hope for her to show us the photographs.

She sighs, and sets them out on the table. Abi and I high-five eachother. "Is that you and..." I'm afraid to say it...but I look over to father.

She nods slightly. And carefully picks it up for us to see. The fading photograph showed the couple in the woods.

His arms tight around hers, and her curls in his face. "Awwww." Was all Abi could let out. I laugh. We're silent for a couple of moments,

but begin to laugh like heyenas again when we make eye contact. It's part of being best friends...non-verbal communication.

I point to a picture with two girls about eight years old, arm in arm looking out toward a vast sea.

"I've never been to the seaside." I say in awe. "It's beautiful." Was mum's response. "Who's the other girl?" Abi asks.

"That would be your mum, Johanna." She responds looking up from the photo. "Lucy?" Father questions quietly.

"That's right...we were best friends before she moved...We got this photo for free, a photographer was taking a picture of us,

while we were talking about the sea..." She giggled and looked at the faded picture. You could still slightly make out the sunset, and the waves.

An awkward silence falls over the four of us. "If we're going to the park...we should head out now." Abi breaks the silence, linking my arm with hers.

For some reason we walk out laughing hysterically. "You shan't forget me when you marry right?" I ask jokingly.

"Darling, by the look of our parent's fates, I don't think I will ever get married!" She replies giggling lightly. "Me neither." I nod in agreement.

The park is quiet. It's still early, and most Londoners aren't up yet. "Things haven't changed much." Mum tells father, arms linked with him.

"Everything feels so familiar..." He mutters under his breath. She sighs and leans against his shoulder. "It's gloomier." She says.

"Nobody to fetch toffees way too early in the morning...or to smash fruit pies in your face to wake you up." She gives him a look.

"Honestly, my pet. You were unconsious, and it was your birthday, and I had to wake you up somehow..." He says innocently.

"Right...so you smash a pie in my face. I wasn't even unconsious, it was four in the morning!" She uses her free arm for exaggeration.

"But it woke you up didn't it? And you had a happy sweet sixteen." He replied. "Right, so Johanna, when you turn sixteen,

what kind of pie would you like?" She looks back at me, giving me a cheesy smile. "Wot about Abigale." I say, giving Abi a playful punch in the arm.

"We missed her chance." Mum rolled her eyes and looked at me. "How's blueberry sound?" She asks. I do nothing and say nothing.

Hoping with all my heart that she's not serious. I'd rather not have pie face first thing in the morning when I turn sixteen.

We continue to stroll in silence, until we're across the street from the 'honorable' Judge Turpin's house.

He stands, strangly, awake at the window, catching my eyes. I step back. "He scares me." I whisper to mum.

She wraps a protective arm around one shoulder, while Abi wraps her arms around me, and father stands directly in front of me.

He looks up at the judge, and gives him a very...unpleasent smile, making the judge close the curtain and retreat quietly.

"Familiar faces..." He murmurs to himself. "Second life..." Abi gives him an Abi grin, which I personally think is way to wide for her small face.

"That judge scares me." I whisper again. "Aww. Ain't nothin' gonna harm you girls as long as we're around." She hugs us close to her.

Which is a lot harder than it used to be because we're so much bigger now, and she has such a small frame.

"I love you girls soo much." She embraces us and kisses our cheeks. "We love you too." We mutter in unison, as father stands awkwardly

outside of our little love circle. He gives us all a small smile, takes mum's hand again, and we proceed to walk down the block.

"Do you think the whole world's like London?" Abi asks curiously. "No." Father replies. "London is all living filth...except for you three..." he adds

glancing back at us. "I'm sure somewhere in the world it's just as bright and beautiful as London used to be." Mum chimes in cheerfully.

"I don't know, my love, we do live in a mad world..." Father says, giving her small squeeze. And mum nods in unison.

"With some mad people..."Abi mutters quietly motioning to mum and dad, before we break out into yet another insane laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Let's see, hmm, I'm back, and this chapter is mostly about revenge and the 'family' in on it

**Authors Note: Let's see, hmm, I'm back, and this chapter is mostly about revenge and the 'family' in on it. **

**Nothing special in this chapter, I didn't suddenly end up owning Sweeney Todd, any of the actors of AFI. Sucks doesn't it?**

**Hm...so, the title of the chapter is from the song Miss. Murder by the band AFI, and if you can, go on youtube,**

**and listen to it as you read it helps. This chapter is in my infamous Abi's point of view, and remember, she's kinda random and sarcastic, so she has interesting thoughts, (prolly inheirited them from her mother). **

**Who can spot my VERY randomly used Ratatoulli quote?**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****babybluewinx! **

**Chapter Three: Miss Murder**

"**With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind."**

**-Miss Murder, AFI**

**Abigale's Point of View**

I woke up this morning, face down on the parlor floor, then I remembered, I fell asleep here last night.

I shifted uncomfortably, attempting to get up.

However, my attempts were failed. Something was lying on my back. I struggled to try to get up again. Ugh. I sighed frustrated.

I took my hand and wacked whatever was on my back, realizing that I had just wacked Johanna in the head.

"Joh-anna!" I yelled upset, so the words came out in two sylables. She rolled over, but made no effort to get off my back.

I sighed, giving up, and putting my head back down...slamming my face on the floor. A muffled laughter came from on top of me.

Haha, I thought to myself, that didn't sound right. A smile crept onto my face. "Abi, what are you smiling at?" Johanna whispered to me.

She rolled off. "Why are you whispering?" I asked her. "Mum and dad are asleep." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

The two were comfotably sleeping on the couch. They left us to sleep on the floor, it shows they really really do care about us.

Wrapped around each other, snoring lightly. I couldn't help but to let out a giggle. "They need a bedroom!" I said to Johanna.

"I heard that!" Mum said, sleepily. I walked over to her. "Oh mother..." I wrapped my arms around her. "Good morning!" I buzzed happily.

Buzzed like a bee. Haha. She planted a kiss on my cheek. "Good morning to you too, dearie. Johanna slept on your back last night." She said.

"Oh yes, I'm very aware of my DEAR SISTER sleeping on my back." I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling. "Wasn't it so compfy?" Father asked.

"Oh yes father. Leaving us on the floor." Johanna walked over, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You don't honestly believe we could all fit on the couch." He said. "We could make it work." I said. "If we really really squeezed." Johanna says.

They both looked at us as if they were crazy, honestly, we could, but I bet they just wanted the couch all tho themselves for the future...

for who knows what. I catch Johanna's eyes, knowing she's thinking the exact same thing. Again we burst out into laughter.

Father looks at us. Mother looks me in the eye, and then switched to Johanna. She seemed to read our minds, and burst out laughing too.

"The couch isn't big enough dearies." She informs us... "Not that we should know." I add.

Johanna gives me a look. "Oh really?" She says sarcastically. "What in the world are you talking about?" Father asks, completely confused.

"Nothing." Johanna says quickly, the grin still clear on her face. He quickly forgets about it. His face turns from light and happy,

to angry and confused. "The Judge...I will have revenge on the blasted judge!" He mutters angirly to himself.

"We'll get to him." Mum said, expressing the same anger. "But how?" Johanna asks. "We'll figure something clever out..." I state.

We all sit up, still in the parlor. Johanna rests her head on mum's lap. "Johanna, aren't you getting a little old for that?" She jokingly says.

"No." Johanna says and comfortably stays in her previous position. "Alrighty then..." Mum says, petting Johanna's soft yellow hair.

I walk over to the other side next to my father, and sit down awkwardly. "So...how are we gunna do this?" I ask, running ideas through my head.

"We're talking about crime here!" Johanna says. "Naw...as if killing the ever so 'honorable' judge Turpin isn't a crime." I use air quotes for emphasis.

"As if killing anybody isn't a crime, dearie." Mum says. "I can't believe this. It's like you're involving me in crime, and I let you!" Johanna says.

"Barbershop..." Father murmurs. "Wot's that got to do with anything?" Mum asks confused. "Razors..." He trails off.

"Oh...I see where you're going with this!" Mum says. "Yes...the razors do have a sharp edge..." I say. "Wot?!" Johanna bursts out, very confused.

"Are we going for the just the judge?" Mum asks. "No...whoever happens to walk into my shop that day. I'll practice on them..." Father responds.

"Practice?" I ask. "Yes...just to make sure when the judge does come...I get it right." He answers me. "How will we get him here..." I ask.

"I'm lost..." Johanna says. We all ignore her. "What about all the evidence then?" I give her a clear look. "We could bury them." Father suggests.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be obvious?" Mum responds. "Burn them..." I chime in. "In the oven downstairs." They seem to take this thought

under consideration. "Or..." Mum starts. "PIE SHOP!" I yell. "What?" Johanna asks.

"We could...no, it's horribly disgusting you dont' wanna know." I change my mind, not to suggest what I was planning to share.

"Tell?" Father asks, though it's more of an order. "We could...bakethemintopies." I slur the last part out very quickly.

"That could work..." Mum starts... "A daily...or weekly special!" I shouted excited. This was crazy, but it was going to work.

"WAIT--HALT!" Johanna shouts, causing us all wrapped up in our evil scheme to crack up. "What?!" She asks.

"Haha, so this is what we're doing, father wants to get the judge." My father raises an eyebrow at me for using that name.

"So he wants to kill the judge?" Johanna clarifys. "Yeah, you could put it that way..." Mum says, shaking her head side to side.

"And so he's going to practice on his customers, he's a barber, so he's going to slit their throats unexpectadly with his razor." I explain...

"And then...we're going to bake the evidence into meat pies, understand?" Mum asks. "Oh my god...you're involving me in crime." Johanna says.

"I'm in!" She shouts a second later, leading all of us to start laughing all over again.

And so our evil scheme is now in plan. Muahaha. I walked out into the kitchen, now dressed, as both my parents were.

"Let's get to work!" Mum shouts, throwing us each a broom. "I'll work on the barbershop...chair...floor." Father says.

We all give him a look, sending him quietly upstairs. When Mum said work, she was serious. We swept up the ENTIRE pieshop,

whiped down ALL the tables and chairs, and made new signs that read 'daily special!' on them.

I thought we were done, when mum tosses me a poster. "We need to make ads to post around." She says. Johanna sighs leaning back.

"Finished." Father comes down stairs, with a wide grin on his face. "Can we see what you've done?" Mum asks.

"Yes, I would love to see..." Johanna chimes in, obvious that she just wants to get out of the pieshop.

We all proceeded on following father upstairs into the dusty old barbershop...which had not been swept...or cleaned at all for that matter.

Mother gave me and Johanna a look, but didn't say anthing, she would of, but before she could, both me and Johanna said "no."

Father said nothing. He walked over to his chair...and drew up the right armrset, making the back of the chair tilt back, leading into the bakehouse.

"That's brilliant!" I shouted. "It is quite clever." Mum agreed. Johanna said nothing. We all smirked, at the lovely new chair though.

"So...Miss. Murder, our work begins!" Father says to mum, both glaring out the window into the lifeless, better off dead London.

**End note: Review so I can continue ASAP! **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Back

**Authors Note: Back! Sorry i know it took forevers but like I just didn't have time. Excuses excuses. moving on. So. This is how it's gunna go down (haha) hm, I'll prolly begin to stick in some more Nellie/Ben memories in there. I'm also gunna start on the verge of lots and lots of random and possibly (though I really hate to admit it) fluffy Sweenett stuff. Still, revenge, the judge, Abigale and Johanna remain very important aspects in the story. I remind you, there's not a completely clear direction where this is going, but I sort of have a picture. **

**Disclaimer: The title isn't mine, the lyrics in the front aren't mine, Sweeney Todd isn't mine. **

**Claimer: Abigale's mine **

**Update depends on how many reviews I get...I really really wanna get to like 27 by chapter 5, but that'll only work if you review...**

_**Cut belong the dotted line**_

**Chapter Dedicated to: ****Todd666**

_**--**_

**Miss **

"**A old man gave me a tip he said  
"don't waste your time with politics" he said  
"just chase skirts instead"  
"life is too short, and your almost dead" he said"**

**- Lyrical Lies, by Cute is What We Aim For **

**Mrs. Lovett's Point of View. **

At this point in life, I have no idea where I'm headed. The fact that I have finally visited desperate measures. I might even consider myself insane.

I am sitting here, baking people into pies, while the barber upstairs, whom I used to be in love with, kills my meat.

Great. And worse, my two daughters are enthusiastically involved in our crime. Miss murder indeed.

However, I had to honestly admit, business was going great. The money coming in was amazing. My girls were having fun while working their

asses off. Sweeney's business is getting better and better, thanks to the every so often number of people who very luckily

made it out of the room alive. The news spread quickly and we were the best establishment...err slash bakery in London.

We greeted our customer with cheery smiles, and ended the day with spontaneous laughter.

I went upstairs to go check on Mr. Todd. He was sitting up there thinking of ways to get to the judge.

"How do we get him here?" He asked into the silence. My eyes shifted from the photo of Lucy and Johanna to the ground.

"A way will come Mr. T, it will find you. You don't need to find it." I chose my words carefully, pausing a bit in between each one.

"We don't need to find one." I made myself more clear this time. He looked at me. "How do you know?" He asked, eyes grazing over mine.

"Instinct." I responded easily. It was my mothers answer to everything, she never said 'Because I said so...' or 'Because I'm your mother.'

"And this instinct comes from?" He asked, breaking my chain of thoughts. "We're human. Mr. T or at least I hope." I gave him a slight smile.

"You used to say that a lot." He gave me an almost smile looking into midair. "Really?" I mirrored his faint smile.

"Why'd you name her Abigale?" He asked out of the blue. "Abigale? Do you remember, first child is gonna be named Abi?" I asked.

His mind seemed to register for a moment before clicking. "Abigale is the unborn daughter, of the unknown blood and flesh, and we'll know that

mommy got her, from angels the very best." He recited, resting his fingertips on his temples. I laughed. "Exactly." I say.

"Tha's right, the second was Johanna the third was Scarlet and the fourth was Isabella, and fifth Victoria." I recited easily.

He motioned for me to walk over. "I saw the judge tonight." He whispered in my ear, pulling me closer. "I know." I countered back.

"What'd he say?" He eagerly asked the question, hungry for his blood. "Didn't say anything." I shrugged. He didn't bother go any deeper,

though I knew that inside he was bubbling to have wanted him to drop a hint that he'd come by for a shave or something.

I leaned closer to him, close enough to feel his breath trickle on my face. "Do you remember the lake?" I asked randomly.

"Where I first met you when you were 'swimming.'" He responded, using air quotes for the word swimming.

"Skinny-dipping is still swimming' Mista T, just with no clothes on." I reasoned him, giving him a look, to receive a full 360 eye roll from him.

"What! It's true!" I knew he didn't believe it. "Johanna woulda liked the lake." He said, staring off into space a bit.

I slid a bit further down the armrest, being careful that it wasn't the one that would send us both tumbling into the bake house.

"She does." I said. "She does? You've taken her?" He asked me. "'course, her and Abi." I slid further down, so that I was fully on his lap.

"Do ya say 'I forgot the towels' when they get out." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?!" I respond bursting out in laughter.

"Lucy and I thought it was funny!" I laughed, and then wondered if I had said the right thing, so instead I fell into a deep silence.

"No it's okay; she's in most your stories anyway." He shook his head. "And it was! To see you soaking wet..." I started laughing all over again.

"Humph, it was cold, and I wanted to slaughter both of you on the spot." He slipped his arms around my waist.

The dark was starting to flood the room, and my eyelids were feeling heavy. Without getting up, I felt myself drift off into the first stage of sleep,

right there in his lap, his arms wrapped around me tightly. He wasn't asleep though, I could feel it. I wasn't fully asleep yet.

"De ja vu." He whispers lightly into my ear. "If you dream of the past, share your dream with me..." He whispers again.

I turn my head, and bury my face in his chest, giving him a silent yes. Before drifting off into a full real sleep.

When I awoke in the morning, I was still wrapped around Sweeney, my hands around his neck and my face in his chest.

His deep breathing showed that he was still asleep. I had one of those dreams last night where you watch everything happen,

and you can't move and you can't speak and you can't do anything except for watch. Your glued to the spot watching the

world move before your eyes. And normally what's happening isn't pleasant...and this time it was pretty horrible until I woke up.

However, I remained in my first stage of sleep, only partly aware of what was going on around me. The door creaked open slowly.

To figures appeared. I guessed they had to be Abigale and Johanna. "Hmph, and they say the couch isn't big enough."

I open my eye to see Abigale, of course, and her remark. "The barber's chair, what next, the kitchen table?" She made a funny face.

Johanna laughed quietly, noticing that we were 'asleep'. Abigale began walking closer, wanting to wake me.

"Perhaps we shouldn't wake them." Johanna says quietly. Abigale shrugs, and leans closer to me. In a sudden move I seize her waist

and pull her fully to me, giggling. "Good morning, my love." I coo in her ear. She struggles out of my gasp laughing.

I seize Johanna the same. I attempt to get up from my position, but then remember that I can't. I'm stuck with my head on his chest,

and his arms wrapped in a suffocating position around me. I finally stopped struggling and gave up.

"I was thinking we'd go to the market today...each treat ourselves to something nice?" I let the au natural hopeful glint shine in my eyes.

Johanna returned an enthusiastic smile and Abigale the same. I felt Sweeney move his head, and unwrap his arms to stretch

into a yawn. "Morning, pet...I heard market today...I suppose I'm coming." He put it as more of a statement than a question.

Everybody got dressed hastily and waited with me at the front door for Johanna, who was taking an exceptionally long time.

She came out, and informed us that she wasn't sure if she should of worn pink or blue, so she settled on blue.

The market bustled with people bumping into each other, forgetting to say their 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's'. Manners, manners.

But the crowded market soon turned into an empty scene when the rain began to pour on the city.

"I always thought that the rain purified people..." Johanna laughed. "Well, maybe that's why people of London are never pure...the fear the rain!"

Abigale jumped in lamely. "Bad joke..." Johanna added toward the end. "But I love you always." She adds afterwards, smiling.

"Thanks Johanna, I love ya too." Abi responded rolling her eyes casually, linking arms with her sister.

All of a sudden a soaking wet figure, carrying a huge suitcase ran into them. "Ow..." They both muttered, getting up from the muddy ground.

Looking around, they saw a girl fallen on the floor, her red hair muddy and dirty. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, I'm, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry." She flustered getting up from the ground. "Wait." I shouted at the girl almost too loud.

"Where are you going, hun?" I lowered my voice. "Anywhere, nowhere...away from here." Her answers came quickly.

"If you're lookin' for a log cabin in the middle of nowhere, I hate to break it to ya, but you ain't gonna find one." Abi joked sarcastically as always.

"Why?" Mr. Todd asked the next question for me, squeezing my hand. "My mother's been seeing that bastard of a judge." She spat.

"There, I said it. Fuck the bloody judge. I hate him; I hate her for doing that. Yeah, I just insulted the 'honorable' Judge Turpin." She shouted.

"Whoa, there girl. Calm down." I put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her just a bit. "Come back with us, we'll figure this out." I said.

Actually, I had a whole plan going in my head, but not with the poor girl cold and wet. She said nothing, but proceeded into following us

back to the pie shop. Once we got in, we silently walked into the parlor. I quickly made a small fire in the fireplace.

The warmth flooding the room, didn't effect our silence though. "Do you always let strangers into your house?" The girl finally spoke.

"No. You look familiar." I responded, half way between a lie and the truth. Mr. Todd shot me a confused look.

"I've never met you." She stated simply, staring straight into the fire. "If I guess your name, will you stay for awhile?" I offered.

She shifted her eyes from the blazing fire to me. "Shoot." She gave me a brief nod. "I wanna guess too." Abigale whined like a child.

"You can all guess." The red head looked over at Abigale. "I'll go first." Abi, said enthusiastically, gaining a look from everybody.

"Is it...Emily? You look like an Emily." Abigale guessed. "No." the girl simply stated. "Next." She looked over to Johanna.

"Uh, how about Madison?" She asked. "Nope. Next." This time she looked over to Mr. Todd. "Mary?" He guessed blankly.

"No." Finally she looked over at me. "Scarlet." I easily let it slip. "How'd you know?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"SHE'S PHSYCIC!" Abigale loudly suggested her and Johanna bursting out into their own bubble of laughter. It took a while for them to regain their

...normalness. "Scarlet...really? Two years younger than Abigale, and one younger than Johanna..." Mr. Todd studied the girl carefully.

"I said you looked familiar...I was telling the truth." I reasoned with her, handing her a cup of steaming tea that I had fetched from the kitchen.

"It's true...but how did you know she's Scarlet? She could be Bella...or Victoria." Mr. Todd suggested. "Well she's not" Was Abigale's answer.

"Because, when I left, Maddie had told me she might be pregnant, and Maddie's instincts are normally right. And so...

Maddie's also the only red head out of all of us, so reasonably she would be Scarlet, the third child." I let my mind reel.

"You knew my mother?" Scarlet looked over at me. "Well." I responded, sipping my tea quietly. "Oh, excuse me my stupid mother." She spat.

"Mr. Todd...could I talk with you a second..." I motioned for him to follow me into the pie shop. I leaned close to his ear.

"See, the way to the judge found it's way to us." I whispered hoarsely into his ear. And walked away, knowing that

he would catch on to the plan. Oh, I am really becoming eviler and eviler by the second...I thought to myself.

I walked into the parlor to see that the three of them gathered around a photograph behind the dormant piano in the corner of the small room.

"What are you looking at?" I asked innocently. The photo that Scarlet tightly grasped showed me, Lucy, Maddie, Verity and Eliza

all gathered around a table, our elbows propped up against it pretending to drown gin. "Is that my mother?" Scarlet asked.

All went silent...as the door burst open, revealing a pissed of judge, and red headed woman.

Stalkers...I thought to myself, just as Abigale whispered something in Johanna's ear. The Judge's eyes darted back and fourth,

from person to person, as did Maddie's. "Scarlet." She said rudely. She began to walk over, but her steps stopped once she spotted me.

The firing range in my eyes glistening against the glow coming form the parlor. "Nellie." She whispered. "Maddie." I said, smirking.

Life...is only beginning.


End file.
